Change
by CrazycurlyhairedgirlXD
Summary: Percy kept his face hidden. He felt something slide down his cheek and didn't know if it was blood or tears. He didn't care either way. "None of you see me. You see what you created. What you want to see. But it's not me. It's not and it won't ever be." His voice cracked, his eyes burned with tears, and he was in pain. The mental pain worse then the physical. *Yaoi and triggers*


I don't own anything so please don't sue me!

Okay, so this is a new story. Please be gentle with it. I don't have a beta so sorry for mistakes. Most things are going to be different and basically AU.

THIS IS GOING TO HAVE YAOI AND CROSS DRESSING! IF YOU DON"T LIKE THAT THEN PLEASE DON'T READ AND DON'T REPORT ME!

If you have anything to say about this message me.

Hope you like it. Please enjoy!

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;

"Excuse me?" Chiron asked looking at the leader of camp half-blood, Percy Jackson, through a IM.

Percy stared right back from where he sat pretzel style on the couch in his mortal mother and father's apartment. He had a few books spread around him and in his lap, along with papers, a few pens and pencils, and a water bottle on the table in frount of him.

"I'm not going to camp to camp this year." He shrugged and looked down at the text book in his lap. "Mom and Dad have something to do this summer and I have to help them with it."

Chiron looked slightly taken back. "Percy, I understand but, camp-"

"Is fine." Percy said cutting off the centare hero trainer. "Is there another war or something? Did the gods some how mess up again? Is there another prophecy?" He asked his sea colored eyes flashing breifly and and his lips turned down in a frown, though he never looked up from his book.

Chiron sighed "No, there isn't anything wrong, Perseus." said boy's eyes flashed again at the use of his full name. "But you should still come. You are the leader of camp. It is your duty to-"

"That actully reminds me!" He said looking up with a cheeky smile. He set the book in his lap to the side and put his elbows on his knees before clasping his hand together and putting his chin on his them.

"I want to give up my title as leader of camp and give it to Nico Di Angleo." Percy said with a light tone of finality and amusment and a smile.

Chiron blanched before getting a hold of himself, "Perseus, I think you should rething that desion."

Percy's eyes narrowed. "Which one? My desion to give my title or who I'm giving it to?"

"Both"

"My desion to give it up is final." Percy said tonelessly, his eyes becaming slightly gaurded.

Chiron looked him in the eye before sighing. "May I as why?"

"Personal reasons."

"Did you tell your father?"

"Paul doesn't care, he actually thinks it's a good idea. Less dangerous, whatever that means."Percy said with a little giggle, thinking about his step fathers reaction when he was told about everything and how protective he got.

"No Percy, I mean't your godly parent." Chiron said directly.

"Oh, him." Percy said with a sigh. "Frankly, I don't care."

"Perseus, I honestly-" He cut himself off when Percy gave a little growl. Chiron sighed but nodded.

"Why are you giving the position to Angelo?"

"Because he's the best choice."

"Wouldn't Annabeth-"

"No, she wouldn't, Chiron." Percy said crossing his arms across his chest.

"I love her like a sister and she is capable, she is, but so is Nico. He has helped so much in both wars and the campers are only now begining to warm up to him. Some still treat him like a outsider. That isn't right. I trust him. And I know he won't let me down. Plus he is more sencible than me and won't take unnecessary risks. He can do it." Percy said looking Chiron in the eye.

Chiron gave a slight smile "It's nice to see that you have such faith in him."

Percy shrugged and gave him a smile back "What can I say. He's family."

Chiron shook his head "It feels like your breaking away."

"I not. Not really. I'm coming back."

"Could you swear on that?"

"... Yes."

"Perseus, it-"

"I swear on the river styx that this is not the last time chiron will see me, and the next time will be in person." Percy said firmly.

They both heard the thunder boom in the distance and were silent for a moment.

"Chiron, you are like one of the few people who didn't see me as a waste and you pushed me so I could sucsseed. Both school wise and demi god wise. I don't want to upset or dissipoint you-"

"You couldn't dissipoint me. Upset? Maybe for a little while, but not forever, and never dissipoint. The only way you could dissipoint me is if you lost who you are." Chiron said said warmly.

"Your my favorite uncle." Percy said gaving him a warm smile.

Chiron blushed before giving a light chuckle "I wouldn't say in your uncle. I'm more like... Aphrodite."

Percy laughed "That weird maybe cousin/aunt thing that no one really knows where she came from but just accepts without question?"

Chiron chuckled "Exactly. I'm your weird cousin/uncle thing."

Percy nodded "Well, your my faviorite cousin/uncle thing."

"And your my faviorite student."

They both shared a smile.

"Percy baby? We're home!" Sally jackson called walking into the apartment with Paul.

Percy turned toward the door "Hi Mama! Hey Dad!"

"What are you up to, you little trouble maker?" Paul said coming to sit next Percy on the couch. He ruffled the 15 year olds curly hair, much to said 15 year olds annoyance.

"Stop touching me hair." Percy groaned causing Paul to smile and playfully mess up the boys hair even more. Percy groaned again and weakly tried to fight him off, leading to a play fight.

"Mommy! Your husband's bothering me!" Percy called as he switched from trying to fight off Paul's hands in his hair to playfully jabing the man in his side, starting a tickle fight.

"Oh, well." Sally called from her and Paul's bedroom.

Percy paused for a second and called out "Rude!" before Paul got him in his sides and caused him to erupt with giggles and pleas of mercy. When Paul finally stopped, Percy was flushed and had a smile on his lips. Paul was slightly out of breath and also had a smile. Sally who had walked in and just watching also had a smile as she watched her loving husband and her sweet baby play.

Paul gave Percy a kiss on the fourhead before helping him up from where he had fallen on the couch and on the books and papers.

"Hope I didn't mess them up."

"Woah, you were doing homework?" Paul said with mock shock.

Percy just stuck his tounge out at the man. Paul just chuckled.

"Do you want help?"

"Yes, actually. I don't get this poem."

"Alright, let me go grab somethings and we can do this." Paul said getting up and walking toward his and Sally's bedroom. Percy sent a look to his mom. Sally laughed a little and said "You want me to make sure he doesn't try to make this into some teacher lesson?" getting a nod from her son she smiled and sent him a wink before following her husband. "Tell Chiron me and Paul say 'Hi' and 'Bye" sweetie." she called.

Percy turned around and was surprised to see Chiron still there. He has a amused and fond look on his face.

"You have a good family, Percy."

Percy nodded and smiled "Thanks, they're pretty great."

"You are a good and kind person, Percy. I don't think that will ever change."

"Same to you, Chiron!"

"Goodbye, Perseus."

"Bye, Chiron. I'll remember my promise!"

With that the connection was cut.

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;

Chapter one! Tell me what you think, where you want to see it go, etc.

Hope you liked it!

Bye beauties!


End file.
